


Under the skin

by Neve83



Series: Under The Skin [1]
Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, Fanfiction, Gen, Inspired by...
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-15
Updated: 2012-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-18 18:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neve83/pseuds/Neve83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Avengers event: Loki is returned to Asgard to face justice.<br/>Inspired by "Sotto la pelle" by Callie Stephanides.</p><p>(HD version on my tumblr http://monkey-hands.tumblr.com/)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the skin

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sotto la pelle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/556305) by [Callie_Stephanides](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Stephanides/pseuds/Callie_Stephanides). 



Inspired by [Sotto la pelle](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=1363928) by (my muse) [Callie Stephanides](http://calliestephanides.tumblr.com/).

 

> Loki  parts his lips, but he has lost all words: his new-old skin has eaten up them all. The Asgard heir doesn’t see a little brother, a playmate, a conteder for Frigga’s affection: Thor see the monster who made him cry as a child.

 


End file.
